


Struck

by MyWritingCabin



Series: GleeDSM 1SM [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any glee characters, bumping into each other at a BDSM club, without knowing the others were involved in the lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html?thread=180782#t180782)

“Sir?” Blaine tried to make himself be heard by his Sir over the noise in the club.

“Yes, pet? You have permission to speak.”

“I… I.” Blaine tried to speak, but stopped short because he wasn’t even sure anymore about what he thought he’d seen. He shifted his position on his knees.

“Is everything okay, pet? “ Kurt set down his drink on the table and dropped his hand to Blaine’s hair and stroked lightly. “You are usually not this hesitant.”

“I think I saw someone we know. Used to know. In high school.”

“Who, pet?”

Kurt was still petting him and it was fast becoming too distracting to form thoughts. Blaine tried to swallow, but Sir’s hand was so distracting as the petting had changed to scratching his scalp and Sir knew how pet loved it.

“Someone from McKinley. On the center stage. But… I’m not sure anymore.”

Kurt turned his head towards that direction. He hadn’t even paid attention to any of the scenes on the stages, but now he couldn’t help but notice it.

“Good boy. Now, no more talking unless you feel you must.” He stood up, got a tighter grip on Blaine’s leash and took few steps forward. Blaine crawled along as it was something he relished when he got the chance and this being a high class bdsm club (and there being no glass or anything like that on the floor) Kurt could easily allow it.

As they got closer Kurt could see that yes, there was indeed someone they used to know. Two someones in fact. And now that he saw who they were Kurt wasn’t even a tiniest bit surprised that Blaine had been the first to recognize them.

***

When Blaine was still in McKinley spending his senior year and Kurt in New York Blaine seemed to form a surprising bond with Ms. Pillsbury. At the time Kurt had been slightly baffled by the easy camaraderie between the two, but somehow Blaine and Ms. Pillsbury got along wonderfully. At first Kurt had felt a bit of unease and maybe perhaps jealousy at the idea of those two having such a close friendship, but as the year wore on Kurt could see that the friendship really benefitted Blaine. Both, but especially Kurt, could concentrate on their school work better when they knew that the other wasn’t feeling lonely and that they had friends with them.

With all these thoughts running through Kurt’s head he could more easily take in what he saw on the stage. A red headed petite woman with black high heeled leather boots, a beautiful corset that really brought out the curves on her and a pencil skirt stood on the stage with a paddle on her hand ready to strike. The sub was across a spanking horse ass in the air and hands and feet bound with cuffs to the bench. At first Kurt had had difficulties recognizing the sub but now that they were closer he could undoubtedly make out that the sub was indeed their old glee teacher, Mr. Schuester.

The scene had obviously been going on for some time, because the sub’s ass was already a delightful shade of red. Kurt clipped the leash to the belt loop of his leather trousers and his hand found once again Blaine’s hair. Blaine leaned in to the touch, but stayed otherwise still while his gaze was transfixed to the stage.

The scene didn’t last long after that, but Kurt wasn’t sorry that they hadn’t seen more. Ms. Pillsbury was magnificent and Kurt could really see her come into herself as being a Domme. The only thing Kurt (and he supposed Blaine, too) felt a bit apprehensive about was seeing Mr. Schuester like that. Not that Kurt couldn’t see him being a sub, on the contrary he could see it quite easily, it was just the thought of seeing his ex-teacher in any sort of undress.

Kurt unclipped Blaine’s leash once again from his belt loop and they were about to leave back to their table when Kurt gave one last glance to the stage and saw Ms. Pillsbury watching them. She had a slight smile on her face seeing Kurt in the audience, but her smile turned warmer when she saw Blaine. Her gaze shifted back again to Kurt and Kurt could detect the slightest movement on one eyebrow. It was like she was acknowledging Kurt’s responsibility on Blaine and at the same time her responsibility on Will and how they both were in the end quite similar. Kurt gave a smile and a tiny nod back to her and then turned and went back to their table. He made a mental note to ask Blaine next thing tomorrow if she still kept in contact with Ms. Pillsbury.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know I picture Ms. Pillsbury wearing something like [this](http://continuousstateofdesire.tumblr.com/post/2878222337/another-beautiful-domme).


End file.
